Who Says
by its Steph
Summary: Carlos has a moment of insecurity when Gustavo says hurtful words to him causing him to become doubtfull.Will his Boyfriend be able to change his mind and tell him how perfect he is ?  This is my first story so be nice and Review. Thanks


A/N: Hey Guys so this is my first time posting on the website and also for this show so please be nice. I am sorry if it is not that good and if there are mistakes, I am sick right now and this idea has been in my head the whole week. I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Who Says!**

You made me insecure  
>told me I wasn't good enough<br>but who are you to judge  
>when you're a diamond in the rough<p>

Carlos Garcia ran into the apartment tears falling down his tan face. He slammed his and Logan's bedroom door open and closed it not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, not even his boyfriend who he knew was following him. Carlos jumped on the bed and buried his face into the pillow, letting all the tears and whimpers out. Why was he upset you may ask yourself, well it was basically because of the Hollywood producer Gustavo Rocque. Carlos and his three best friends were at the recording studio practicing their dancing and improving on their vocal skills when Gustavo came in with his assistant Kelly behind him carrying a bunch of papers and yelling at them, telling each one of the boys how bad they were. Now they boys were use to this since the producer did the same thing each week but this time it was different. When he got to Carlos , the ranting and anger came more violent and in the end Carlos feeling got hurt and he felt more insecure then he has ever before.

"YOU HAVE NO TALENT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE CARLOS, TOO SCARE TO BE LEFT BEHIND AND NOONE WOULD PROTECT YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK GOOOD…. WHAT GIRL WOULD EVER LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU HELMET WEARING FREAK! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE FRIENDS PUT UP WITH YOU? "

Carlos whimpered as those thoughts came into his head. He felt angry, insecure, hurt and confused. He grabbed onto his boyfriends pillow tightly, letting his face rest against the softness that smelt like cinnamon and the shampoo that he was wearing. He loved his boyfriend more then anything in the world but sometimes he had doubts and often question himself as to why Logan would love him. He was nothing special, and was always causing problems. He couldn't help it though because that was who he was. He was the energetic, helmet wearing, kitten lover teenager who loved to live life and do dangerous things. Logan was the complete opposite of what he was and often kept the Latino out of danger. Carlos smiled and knew that was the one thing he loved about Logan, the protection he got from the smart boy. All those warm and comforting hugs when the Latino was sad, and when the brown eyed smart boy held him at night protecting him from the monsters and dangers of the night.

The Latino was caught up in his thought and jumped when he felt arms wrapped around his waist and pull him into his lap. Carlos sighed and turned his head, burying it into his boyfriend's warm chest. Logan let his arms wrap tighter around the small boy and held him, rocking him slowly and kissing his short black raven hair. Carlos whimpered and hugged Logan close to him, gripping onto his shirt and crying into his shoulder making tear stains stain both his shirt and also the small boys beautiful tan face. Carlos felt his face been lifted up so that he was staring into the beautiful chocolate orbs of his boyfriend. He saw sadness and pain behind them, but also he saw love and comfort, which always made Carlos feel better.

"Baby! I'm so sorry that this happened; Gustavo had no right saying those things to you. "Logan whispered to Carlos.

Carlos looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers and trying to avoid his boyfriend's eyes. He saw Logan grab his hand and intertwined their fingers while bringing their joined hands down to his lap.

"Carlos don't listen to him, you are perfect and I know you are feeling insecure and doubtful about yourself!"

Carlos knew that Logan was telling the truth but he was still feeling unsure about himself, still hearing Gustavo's voice in his head repeating those hurtful words. He tried to shake those thoughts out but they wouldn't leave him.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth? What's so perfect about me Logan? Tell me what is because I don't see any myself! "Carlos cried trying to pull his hand away but Logan kept a tight grip. The Latino knew that he was being dumb but he couldn't help it, the voice kept telling him negative thoughts, pushing all his positive ones away to the back of his head.

"Carlos there is so many things that are perfect about you! Like how you are always in a positive mood even if something happens, or whenever we go out on dates to the amusement park or the beach your face always lights up and we spent hours trying win something at the ring toss even thought we never win! "

"Logan those aren't go—"Carlos started.

Logan shook his head and pulled the Latino onto his lap bringing him into a passionate kiss that he knew would shut the boy up. The kiss was soft and sweet but still passionate which the boys love. The boys broke away and leaned their foreheads together. Logan smiled and brought his hand up to the other boys cheek smiling as his lover leaned into the touch while closing his eyes. Logan kissed his nose and brought their lips together again before breaking apart and whispering against the Latinos lips.

"Want to know what I love the most about you? " The smart boy asked smiling as the Latino nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Logan grabbed the other boy and pinned him down onto the bed, leaning over him and pinning his hands above his head, their fingers still intertwined.

"I love how your eyes are different colors depending on the mood you are! So right now they are hazel which means you are in pain, which isn't my favourite mood for you to be in." Logan said while leaning towards the boy to kiss his forehead as he continued.

" I love how whenever we get into a fight , no matter if it is me and you or either with Kendall and James , you always keep a positive attitude and tell us to think of kittens ! " Logan said smiling and kissing the boys right cheek.

"I love how during the night whenever you are scared or just need to be comforted, you crawl into my bed and snuggle into my chest while I get to wrap my arms around you and kiss you whenever I want. " The smart boy finished with a kiss to the tan boys left cheek.

"And last but not least, I love being able to tell you every day and night, no matter where or who I am with, how much I love you and how I am so lucky to have someone like you to love and protect. " Logan smiled, eyes becoming hazy with tears as he saw the boy beneath him smile at him, love shining into his eyes. Carlos snuck his right hand out of Logan's and brought it up to his cheek , falling even more in love with the smart boy as he leaned into the soft hand and kissed it while whispering soothing words to him of love and comfort. Logan opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again, giggling as the Latino flipped him over and took control of the kiss and the position.

Logan pulled away and looked into the boys soft eyes. "Do you believe me now Carlos? Do you see how much everyone loves you and how perfect you are ?"

Carlos smiled and reached into his shirt and grabbed onto the chain, pulling it out and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it and looking down at Logan. He grabbed onto Logan's hand and brought it up to his chest area, letting it be placed on the boy's heart with his. Carlos smiled and felt happiness come to him again , he knew that no matter what someone told him, he knew he was perfect and that is how he loved by everyone. His energetic and positive personality was how he caught everyone's attention and how he won his best friend and the smart boy's heart. He was perfect no matter what.

"I love you Logie, so much! " Carlos whispered.

"I love you too baby, you are so perfect. " Logan replied back while pulling his lover into a deep kiss, taking both boys to a different world for the two of them.

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. But be nice because this is my first time posting for Big Time Rush and this website. Anyways Enjoy & Review **


End file.
